SCP-3812
|-|SCP-3812= |-|Sam Howell= Summary SCP-3812 is a powerful, reality altering entity, previously known as Sam Howell; a non-anomalous African-American human being who was believed to have died in 1996, and was reported to have raised out of its grave and disappeared shortly after its death. SCP-3812 demonstrates vast, reality altering abilities, although they are coupled with severe mental problems; one of which includes an extremely advanced Eigenmann-Veitor schizophrenia complex. It is unknown how SCP-3812 acquired its current abilities, but a message received by Foundation Overwatch Command on a secure server implies that it was created by an entity native to a higher "narrative", who created the lower narrative SCP-3812 inhabited, and attempted to make it "supersede" everything that supersedes it, causing SCP-3812 to enter into a state of constant ascension throughout the countless layers of reality. Its mental problems seem to originate from "overexposure to narrative", as a being with human intelligence is unable to perceive higher levels of reality without mental modification to allow for such a feat. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A, will eventually become higher Name: SCP-3812, "A Voice Behind Me", Sam Howell Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Implied to have erased an entire concept - which existed as far as the 1980s - from reality and the collective consciousness of all sentient beings), Teleportation, Space-Time Manipulation (Constantly creates spatial and temporal anomalies, which can be accompanied by sudden outbursts capable shifting or heavily damaging local space-time), Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can erase things to the point that all memory of them is lost, and only vague, fractured remembrances remain in human minds), Explosion Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Creation, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Acausality, Plot Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification (SCP-3812 was completely unnafected by an anti-metaphysical field generated by an unknown SCP whose remnants alone gave origin to SCP-239), Gravity Manipulation (Was unfazed after walking through a naked singularity), Void Manipulation and Plot Manipulation (Was completely unable to be undone by an entity known as "Ben", who wrote down and established the laws of SCP-3812's narrative, and he SCP-3812 effortlessly resisted all of its atempts of assassination) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Completely superseded the primary narrative which contains the whole of the SCP Multiverse, whose full extent has been described as possessing uncountably infinite higher dimensions, perceiving it as nothing but fiction in a higher layer, and constantly transcending into increasingly higher narratives, each seeing the one below as fictional stories), will eventually become Outerverse level+ (One of 3812's alternate personalities has stated that the entity will eventually rise above the entirety of creation and the infinite hierarchy of narratives that comprise it, continuing to supersede itself endlessly even after that) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal, will eventually become Outerversal+ Durability: Outerverse level, will eventually become Outerverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown. SCP-3812 displays various signs of inability to properly perceive their surroundings, discern the difference between the real and imagined, and differentiate between living and dead beings Weaknesses: Suffers from various severe mental problems, possibly due to "overexposure to narrative", and seems to possess a split personality. Additionally, it is unable to accurately perceive the world, and is forced to alter reality to diminish the discrepancy between how it perceives something, and the way that something is in actuality. Feats: * Destroyed an unknown SCP whose remnants alone became SCP-239 * It heavily was implied that even his ascension throughout countless layers of narratives was still contained in a single narrative, which he was going to erase in it's entirety * It is hypothesized that a being such as SCP-3812 could potentially provoke a "PK-Class “All-In-One” Existential Pandaemonium Event”, which would consist in all lower narratives being collapsed into a single "meta space-time", resulting in their parts becoming interwinned in such an incomprehensible way that the boundaries between all lower realities would cease to exist completely Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Void Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Tier 1